This invention relates to a configuration management for an IT system, and more particularly, to a technology for identifying a change in configuration information on the IT system held by a management software.
As the technology relating to the management of the IT system, JP 2012-242909 A is known. In JP 2012-242909 A, to attain an object to “enable detection of a possibility of an inconsistency in a database integrating a plurality of databases”, there is disclosed a technology in which “a determination program controls a computer to carry out storing first information defining a dependency among types out of a plurality of types of components included in a system in storage means, acquiring relationship information representing a dependency among a plurality of components included in the system and type information representing respective types of the plurality of components from a plurality of databases storing the relationship information and the type information, generating, based on the acquired pieces of information, third information representing that respective types of a certain component and a component group have a dependency, and determining whether or not the generated third information matches the first information stored in the storage means.”